Thadd O'Dyus
Name Thadd O'dyus Before the Golems rained from the sky, there was a colony of Draenei living on Andromeda. The Draenei treated one among them as an outcast. They called him the Kook in the Tower. He was a town Alchemist, providing potions and such things to traders and adventurers. Perhaps because he sometimes took teeth as payment in lieu of gold, perhaps because of his strange obsession with the nature of life, perhaps because of his weird arcane magics, he was an outcast of the colony. Due to this, he does not believe in camaraderie, though he will take care of his allies out of selfishness. He takes pleasure in traveling on his own, but views competent heroes as useful and will make an effort to travel with them. His greatest goal is to cheat Death by mechanizing his entire body. Biography History Ancestry Third Age Early life Long ago a young Draenei became captivated with the nature of life. He set out on a journey to master life. On the journey he met priests, shamans, witch doctors, and druids all preaching what life was. They were healers, so they obviously knew a thing or two about life. But they healed using mana and couldn't communicate with the Draenei. So the young Draenei would move on to the next township. Eventually he happened upon a bazaar. An aged, two fingered Orc motioned him over. This Orc looked like a mix between the witch doctors and the shamans, with a bit of warlock mixed in. Normally the Draenei knew well enough to avoid the Orcs, as they often hunted his kind for sport. Yes, his entire race knew well to avoid them. Yet this one had a strange look in his eye. He bequeathed to the young Draenei a tome that had most of its pages missing. He said in Old Draenei, “A book like this is more suited to your kind than it is to mine,” and disappeared into a puff of ether. On the spine of the tome read Когда-либо Жизнь (Kogda-liibo Zhiizn). It had something to do with “life” (Zhiizn), and its markings were obviously Akkadian (a language which Draenei had its roots in). It instantly captivated the young Draenei, who spent the better part of the next 800 years finding the missing pages and learning the language of Old Akkadian. Adult hood Now the young Draenei is a 900 year old kook who lives alone, learning the arcane secrets of the old book, developing his arcane magics, and selling potions to finance his life. Battle Skills and Techniques When it comes to Battle Skills, Thadd is well spread out. He has experience in hand to hand combat, close range combat, mid range combat, and distance combat. His primary weapon is a staff, though he makes use of the Boosh much more than the staff. Before the cataclysm, Thadd O'Dyus was an alchemist for his township. Because of this, he has a rudimentary knowledge of potions and alchemy. Drawing alchemy grams is so second nature to the Draenei that he constructs the circles using residual arcane energies. It was with this principle in mind that Thadd created an arcane spell known as the Boosh (Буш). The Mighty Boosh Physically, the Boosh is arcane energy. It is compressed into a sphere which can be fired from either the hands or a conduit (a staff, a wand, et cetera). Upon contact, the magics binding the Boosh in its spheric form dissipates. The resulting exploding arcane deals concussive damage. It is generally most useful at ranges from point blank to about 300 yards. Outside of that range, the Boosh starts leaking arcane energy and will eventually burst. The truly dangerous aspect of the Boosh is "folding", the act of compressing additional arcane energy into the sphere. Folding is achieved through the use of alchemy grams constructed of arcane energy. This danger is expanded when Thadd constricts the focus of the Boosh by channeling it through a smaller hole, like using his index and middle fingers instead of the entire fist. Folding can be thought of as putting extra voltage into a wire, whereas constricting the focus would be like increasing the amperage by making the wire thinner. Another way to think of it would be like stuffing packaging peanuts into a box; folding would be like adding another box load of packaging peanuts into the same box, and focusing would be like shrinking the box once all the packaging peanuts were inside. The Boosh is as useful as it is dangerous. One could go so far as to call it a swiss army knife among spells. The basic concept has been altered in several occasions to form a shield, jumping, slowing and directing a fall, and has even been silenced and focused to the point where it has been used as a sniper rifle on a band of Orcs. The Akkadian Book of Everlife The Akkadian Book of Everlife was assembled by Thadd over the course of 800 years. It is his pride and joy, and is protected like the potentially apocalyptic treasure that is it. The language of the Book of Everlife is Old Akkadian, an ancient tongue which modern Draenei stems from. Demonic languages also stem from Old Akkadian. The book was once stolen by a Dreadlord and was nearly used by the demonic forces to win the Golems' War. The Book of Everlife is an original manuscript written by an unknown hand (the page with the author's name on it is still missing). It details complex manipulations of arcane energy, but it is mostly about the arcane manipulation of Life. It is much more dangerous than the Boosh. Several of Thadd's techniques stem from the writings within the tome. An Autobiography My story begins with the Demon/Golem alliance in the city of Brendis Air. I was disturbed from my studies of my Akkadian Book of Everlife by the screams of a terrified city beneath me and cataclysmic crashing. I went to the window to investigate. My eyes beheld a host of Golems laying waste to the city. One of them turned in my towers direction. I fled the scene, making sure to take the Book of Everlife. As I rushed down the stairs, a series of deafening cracks assaulted my ears. The tower was being broken in two. I booshed a hole in the wall and leaped through it, using further arcane blasts to decelerate and direct my fall. The demons killed my countrymen before my eyes. I teamed up with one of the young city guards, a boy I referred to as Охранник (Okhranniik, lit. The Guard), to take down a Dreadlord, using the Arcane magics I had been developing. Power & Abilites Spell's 1. Boosh Lvl 9 2. Arcaine Elbow slame Lvl 0 3. Arcaine Chop Lvl 0 Rune's 1. Alcemy Sand Hammer Lvl 0 2. Alcemy Transmute Lvl 0 General Skill's 1. Alchemy LVL 22 2. Mysticism LVL 19 Class Skill's 1. After Image Lvl 14 2. Staff Mastery Lvl 19 Talent's 1. Multi language lvl 2 a. common Lvl 0 2. Ju Ju sencing Creater Gifts 1. Gift of the Naaru tounge Lvl 0 Feat(s) Trivia